For What It's Worth
by Melchocho
Summary: No more fighting. No more pain. It's time to settle this like adults, but Amanda has one more thing to nag her dear husband about. One shot probably. Michael/Amanda/Trevor


Hey guys! My other story is falling flat, and just as I had an idea, my computer died. So have this minific for now! Enjoy!

The papers were signed. Somehow, even if it was abrupt and awkward, Michael and Amanda had come to their decision - they were not going to fight anymore. Their children were out of the house, currently with roomates and attending whatever colleges would overlook their grades in favor of Michael's money. The time alone led them to realize that family life was just too stressful. In fact, the times they spoke as two people instead of two bickering parents or two halves of a faulty couple, were enjoyable.

They didn't hate eachother. They didn't have to. Michael was finally retired, for real, and didnt need to worry about any more heists or pretending to be the good guy. Amanda finally came to understand that Michael was unchangable. It wasn't her place to try and turn him in to another man, and as much as she always loved his money, their unhappiness wasn't worth it. The fire, both romantic and angry, had finally gone out.

Amanda rolled her luggage to the door and stopped to turn to Michael. They smiled at eachother, awkwardly. They looked forward to being friends, truly, but ending a marriage was still strange.

"I have to ask..." She said. "I mean, I have yoga and hobbies, and I wont lie, I'm going to date like crazy. But... What do you want to do now, Michael?"

Michael looked to the side and thought. "Uh, Hell... I don't know yet. I want another boat. Maybe hang out with Franklin, make up for all the times I needed his help."

She wasn't satisfied. "And what about... Your other friend?"

"Trevor's probably gonna be around here all the time. But I aint gonna get roped in to his crap. I'm too old."

"So is he."

Michael looked a little surprised. "Well, yeah. Not that he seems to feel that way."

Amanda bit her lip, trying to hold in what she was going to say, but it came out anyway. "You know, we've NEVER been faithful to each other. Ever. But Trevor has always been faithful to you."

"Yeah, T makes that very clear."

"Well, maybe you should make it up to him, too."

"I am." Michael said a little defensively.

"No, youre not." Amanda's usual sneer was coming back. "You know what Im talking about. My god, Michael, everyone KNOWS."

Before Michael could say anything, she cut him off. "He told me, Michael. A long time ago."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Trevor and I never got along. So, I must have pissed him off, or maybe he was just feeling upset about it, but he told me. To be honest it made me all the more determined to stay with you."

"What?"

"Oh, come on. I wasnt going to let another GUY be a competition to me! You were a catch and I was going to have you."

Michael blinked in his confusion, trying to sort out if he should be angry or embarrassed. "You never told me?"

"And you never told me. But everyone can see it."

It was silent for a while. The sun was going down and a bird chirped as it flew over the house.

"I... I cant imagine what it must have felt like to lose you to me." She admitted. "To watch us raise a family and fail, to resent eachother and still act like there was something to save." She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked her in the eye. "Michael. Thank you. Thank you, for trying, even when I made it hard. I was much more mean than I needed to be, and you still tried." Her eyes watered as she smiled at him. Michael hugged her.

"Im sorry. I knew i shouldnt have used you just to try and fake like I was a good guy."

She laughed a little. "You're an interesting guy, always have been. But youre not my guy. She looked at him, trying to imply something, and hoped he'd understand.

He didnt want to admit it though.

"Stop," she said, backing away, trying to be stern again. "Stop! Stop repressing things, stop lying to yourself! You and I are finally okay, but you and Trevor are not! it SUCKS to not have your attention, it SUCKS to always be second!" She took hold of the luggage handle again. "Neither of you will ever be anything close to happy if you keep this crap up!"

She stomped her way to the car and put her bags inside. She sat in the front and rolled her window down.

"Call me in a week. I want to hear that you apologized, got it?"

Michael nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but closed it. Amanda was right.

"For what its worth" she sighed. "Tell Trevor Im sorry. For everything." She smiled and gave a small wave. "Namaste, Michael."

" Sure." he laughed a little, and Amanda drove away.


End file.
